ABSTRACT We seek to continue a postdoctoral research training program for anesthesiologists, now in its fortieth year, in order to develop skilled physician-scientists who will expand knowledge and ultimately improve clinical delivery of patient care in core practice areas of anesthesiology: perioperative medicine, critical care, perinatal care, and pain management. We propose to offer ten carefully selected anesthesiologists the opportunity to train with an outstanding investigator-mentor in one of the research programs at the Harvard Medical School or its affiliated institutes and hospitals, for a period of 2 or 3 years. A national pool of candidates is recruited, with highly capable and motivated residents and fellows at Harvard-affiliated academic anesthesiology programs providing an enriched source. Special efforts are made to establish and maintain diversity through recruitment and retention of individuals from underrepresented racial and ethnic groups, disabled individuals, and those from disadvantaged backgrounds. The training program is structured as a tutorial, individualized to meet the specific needs and research interests of each trainee. Research areas include, but are not limited to: biochemistry, bioengineering, biophysics, clinical outcomes, endocrinology, epidemiology, genetics, metabolism, molecular biology, neurobiology, pharmacology, physiology, and toxicology. To best match the needs of trainees, faculty mentors are selected or recruited, based on their expertise and experience, funding record, and demonstrated ability to help mentees succeed in achieving research independence, including independent extramural support. Trainees will also undertake course-work tailored to their individual experience, needs, and goals, which may include the completion of graduate certificates or degrees. Training in responsible conduct of research will be required. The program?s long-term goal is to increase the number of anesthesiologists with the knowledge, skills, and determination to become independent researchers focused on questions of importance to anesthesiology and the basic sciences upon which it rests. The participating Harvard-affiliated academic anesthesiology departments, in which trainees will hold clinical appointments, are committed to their long-term career development beyond completion of this program. These trainees are expected to enrich the next generation of research leaders and mentors, as the needs of patients evolve and the medical discipline of anesthesiology optimally responds.